The Kraang
The Kraang is a race of brain-like squid from the Dimension X. They're one of the main antagonists of the series. The other being the Foot Clan. Personality Since their natural bodies are weak and vulnerable, they pilot humanoid androids with cockpits built into their abdomens. They seem to only be able to speak in hisses and screeches in their natural state and can only communicate with humans through their robotic bodies. They haven't mastered the english language yet and speak in a very redundant, repetitive manner, often leaving out descriptive nouns. When they must venture out in public, they disguise their robotic bodies in human like facades that make them look like identical men in neat black suits with empty staring eyes. Later, it is first shown that the Kraang have upgraded their robot bodies with jetpacks, allowing them to fly. In the T.C.R.I Building, the Kraang were seen piloting small, quick hovercrafts armed with energy weapons. Abilities As their real bodies are just small brain-like squids and have no skeletons inside, they use the robot bodies that the Turtles are called as Kraang Droids to make them tall as humans as and can speak in English. They can use the telepathy to communicating with the other Kraang. List of Kraang Technology *Kraang Droids * Kraang Laser Guns *Kraang Laser Cannons * Kraang Siege Towers *Kraang Spider Gunner * Kraang Stealth Ships * Kraang Flyers * Kraang Walkers * Kraang Electric Staffs * Kraang Security Orbs * Kraang Robotic Dragons * Kraang Portals * Drakodroid * Technodromes * Kraathatrogons Trivia *When they speak english, they don't talk normal. *They can lived for centuries or even millenia. *They communicating with telepathy by open their foreheads. *Most of the Kraang have green/yellow eyes, but some have blue eyes. *Most from the forms of the robot bodies that the Kraang used, the Kraang Droids are the most that they used. *After heard from Kurtzman that the Kraang had infiltrated on Earth more than 1000 years, Donnie start to suspect that the Kraang were responsible for creating the vampires, werewolves, yetis, mummies and the other monsters or even contacted with some humans like Hexiciah and Dr. Frankenstein who is the grandfather of Frankie. However, it is still stay as mystery. *Judging by they calling themselves only as Kraang, they all are brothers. * The Kraang are the ones who responsible for making the humans hate monsters and make other kind of monsters hate another one like sea monsters and freshwater monsters hating each others. ** Possibly, want them to blame each other about whatever that the Kraang had done. * The perfected mutagen may have no affect on them. * They had found the Earth many million years ago. * It is still unknown how did they can perfected the mutagen without DNA of April. * It is still unknown why they don't expand their invasion to go outside from New York. *Through every eras, the Kraang are playing as both Gods and Monsters to the mankind in order to rule the Earth. **Known actions of the Kraang through many million years. ***The Kraang became the Gods in Ancient Egypt. ***The Kraang might be the ones who lead the Christopher Columbus to the New World of America. ***The Kraang abducting people during the Age of Discovery in England, Scotland and Ireland. ***The Kraang mutated monkeys to make humans (The Neandertals). ***The Kraang are the ones who created the Monsters to use as front for blame of their experiements. ***The Kraang might be the founders of Tenochtitlan. ***They were presented at the first Thanksgiving in New England. *They might have two genders in one body, like some animals such as Snail and some kind of African Frogs. * Despite that they have the advanced weapons, they still use the Kraathatrogons to ride for sometimes. * They are the very great manipulators. Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Bad Guys Category:The Kraang Category:Siblings Category:Allies of the Enemies Category:Inhabitants of Dimension X Category:Aliens